The present invention relates generally to the field of methods, computer program products and/or computer systems for advertisement display in an electronic device. Specifically, the present invention provides methods, computer program products and/or computer systems for advertisement display in an electronic device wherein the advertisement is specific to an error that has occurred in the electronic device.